universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Auronitia
Auronitia, officially the Republic of Auronitia, is a country located at the southern tip of Africa. It is divided into six provinces and has 2,798 kilometres (1,739 mi) of coastline and takes up 1,221,037km2.To the north lie the neighbouring countries of Nambia, Botswana and Zimbabwe; to the east are Mozambique and Swaziland. Auronitia is a multiethnic society and has diverse cultures and languages. Eleven official languages are recognised in the constitution. Two of these languages are of European origin: English and Afrikaans, a language which originated mainly from Dutch that is spoken by the majority of white and cloured Auronitians. Though English is commonly used in public and commercial life, it is only the fifth most-spoken home language. All ethnic and language groups have political representation in the country's constitutional democracy comprising a parliamentary republic; unlike most parliamentary republics, the positions of head of state and head of government are merged in a parliament-dependent President.. Settlements Capitol Province (C.P) *Pretoria(WIP)-Mega City *Edenburg (Unbuilt)-Town *Midrand (Unbuilt)-Town Western Auronitia ''' *Cape Town (remodeling)-City *Bellville (Remodeling)-Village '''East Elizabeth *Johannesburg (Remodeling)-city *Brakpan (Remodeling)-Town *Alberton (remodeling)-Town The Prince Edward Islands *Port Stanly (Built)-Town Northern Auronitia ''' *Upington (unbuilt)-Town *Vryburg (Unbuilt)-Town '''Lissabon *Recife(Built)-Colony/Village Auronitian Mozambique *Maputo (Unbuilt)-Town Currency *'REM'-Equivilent to the South African Dollar *'Cun'-25 cents *'CaCun'-10 cents *'CunaCan'-5 cents *'CaCuna'-1 cent Resources Auronitia is abundant in many natural resources ranging from Copper in the North to the hoards of fish abundant off the southern shores. Auronitia and it's stunning amount of Natural Resources are it's key to being the world power it is. The capitol province, being the smallest homeland state of the Republic has not as many resources as for example, Western Auronitia, which takes up almost half of homeland Auronitia.The capitol province is the leading producer of Steel in the country. It also has a few minor emerald mines.. Moving on to East Elizabeth, East Elizabeth, being located sligtly south, remotely going against its name, is the leading Producer of fish in Auronitia, and all of Africa. East Elizabeth also is the leading producer of Wood in the country. And moving on north to Northern Auronitia, We find massive Diamond mines and many other mines mining multiple minerals such as lead, titanium, Amathest, Rubys, emeralds and much more. Then when we move west to Western Auronitia, we will find the leading producers of Farm products, Coal, and Salt. Western Auronitia, though being so vast has a very low population explaining it's lack of many resources. Education The adult literacy rate in 2028 was 89.7%. Auronitia has a 3 tier system of education starting with primary school, followed by high school and tertiary education in the form of( universities and universities of technology. Learners have twelve years of formal schooling, from grade 1 to 12. Primary schools span the first seven years of schooling. High School education spans a further five years. The examination takes place at the end of grade 12 and is necessary for studies at a Auronitian University Public universities in Auronitia are divided into three types: traditional universities; Techneloical Universities; and comprehensive universities, which offer both types of qualification. There are 23 public universities in Auronitia: 11 traditional universities, 6 universities of technology and 6 comprehensive universities. In 2025 South Africa started reforming its higher education system, merging and incorporating small universities into larger institutions, and renaming all higher education institutions "university" in order to redress these imbalances. History Auronitian history has been dominated by the communication and conflict of several diverse ethnic groups. The aboriginal people have lived in the region for millennia. Most of the population, however, trace their history to immigration since. Aboriginal Africans in South Africa are descendants of immigrants from further north in Africa who first entered what are now the confines of the country roughly one thousand seven hundred years ago. White Auronitians are descendants of later European settlers, mainly from the Netherlands and Britain. The Coloureds are descended at least in part from all of these groups, as well as from slaves from Madagascar, East Africa and the then East Indies, and there are many Auronitians of Indian and Chinese origin, descendants of labourers who arrived in the nineteenth and early twentieth centuries. The history of Auronitia is taken here more broadly to cover the history not only of the current Auronitian state but of other polities in the region, including those of the Khoisan, the several Bantu kingdoms in the region before colonisation, the rule of the Dutch in the Cape and the rule of the British there and in Natal, and the so-called Boer Republics, including the Orange Free State and the South African Republic. South Africa was under an official system of racial segregation and white minority rule from 1848 known as Apartheid, until its first elections in 1900, when the ruling South African National Congress came to dominate the politics of the country. On 31 May 1961, the country became a republic following a referendum in which white voters narrowly voted in favour thereof (the British-dominated Natal province rallied against the issue). The ruling monarch of Britain at the time, King Jack I was stripped of the title King of South Africa, and the last Governor-General, namely Charles Robbert Swart became State President. As a concession to the Westminister System the presidency remained parliamentary appointed and virtually powerless until Piteter Botha's Constitution Act 1983 which eliminated the office of Prime Minister and instated a near-unique "strong presidency" responsible to Parliament. Pressured by other Commonwealth countries, South Africa left the organization in 1984. On May 3, 1986, after a vote within the parliament and senate, The country officially changed their official name from the Republic of South Africa, to the Republic of Auronitia. Along with the name change, their came a need for a new flag, to show seperation from the old South Africa. A call went out and thousands of flags were submitted. Eventually after many months of arguements, the simple flag submitted by a Jhohan Brutel was chosen. The flag included three verticle stripes, 2 red, and 1 white. Some parliament members argued it looked to simmilar to the canadian flag so it was changed to the same 3 stripes, but horizontal. And Henceforth, the Republic of Auronitia had officially been born. In post-apartheid Auronitia, unemployment had been extremely high as the country has struggled with many changes. While many blacks had risen to middle or upper classes, the overall unemployment rate of blacks worsened between 1994 and 1999. Poverty among whites, previously rare, increased. In addition, the current government had struggled to achieve the monetary and fiscal discipline to ensure both redistribution of wealth and economic growth. But during 2004-2006 the new Auronitian government under President Jack A. Swift began to harness the many resources abundant in Auronitia and began to stabalize the new country. Within a few years unemployment rates were at an all time low going from almost 34% down to a stunning 4.1% and government wealth had increased greatly. In this period of time the military grew and created more jobs and industries boomed providing tens of thousands of new jobs. The new Administrative capitol city of Pretoria was created and Johannesburg became the judicial capital. As of 2030 Aruonitia is one of the most powerful and influential nations in Africa. As of next month the Republic will be re-applying to join the Commonwealth of Nations Government Auronitia is a parliamentary republic, although unlike most such republics the President is both head of state and head of government, and depends for his tenure on the confidence of the parliament . The executive, legislature and judiciary are all subject to the supremacy of the Constitution and the superior courts have the power to strike down executive actions and acts of Parliament if they are unconstitutional. The National Assembaly, the lower house of Parliament, consists of 400 members and is elected every five years by a system of Party-list proportional repersentation . The National council of Provinces, the upper house, consists of sixty members, with each of the six provincial legislatures electing ten members. After each parliamentary election, the National Assembly elects one of its members as President; hence the President serves a term of office the same as that of the Assembly, normally five years. No President may serve more than two terms in office. The President appoints a Deputy President President and Ministers, who form the Cabinet. The President and the Cabinet may be removed by the National Assembly by a motion of no confidence. In the most recent election, held on 22 April 2030, the African National Congress (ANC) won 65.9% of the vote and 264 seats, while the main opposition, the Democratic Alliance (DA) won 16.7% of the vote and 67 seats. The Congress of the People (CP) which split from the ANC won 7.4% of the vote, and the Inkatha Freedom Party (IFP), which mainly represents Zulu voters and took 4.6% of the vote. South Africa has three capital cities: Cape Town, as the seat of Parliament, is the legislative capital; Pretoria, as the seat of the President and Cabinet, is the administrative capital; and Johannesburg, as the seat of the Supreme Court of Appeal, is the judicial capital. Most foreign embassies are located in Pretoria. Pretoria N/A Port Stanly Port Stanly, a Town in Auronitia, Has a Major effect on Auronitia's trade. Port Stanly is located on The Prince Edward Islands. The Prince Edward Islands were recently purchased from Poland for 1 130 800 REM. . Stanly has a very good school with a average IQ of 106. Stanly is the first of Auronitias settlements to recive a new source of Green Power. The solar farm was recently installed near the center of town. The port at stanly allows trade to be taxed easier and able to allow ships passing the capes to refuel when nessacary. As Auronitia reaches superpower status The need for places like Port Stanly is nessecary to become a sucsessful superpower. Cape Town N/A Upington & Vryburg N/A Minor Settlements N/A Johannesburg N/A Lissabon Lissabon is a beautiful village in Auronitia's colony in modern day Pariba province of Brazil, and is known for its beautiful spanish-style villas and stunning whitewashed houses with the classical redish-orange tiled roofs. Lissabon is rich with history and scattered with beautiful cliffs and vegetation. Lissabon is a major port for Auronitia because it is essential to get acsess to fuel to get to Ethonia's ports. The main export of Lissabon is wine and cork and the largest wine company in Lissabon is called Wyn van Lissabon The second largest wine company in Lissabon is Wyn van die see. The 50km2 colony was bought from Brazil in 2020 for 3 650 000 REM Land area Here is a map of the Auronitian Borders. Navy The Auronitian Navy (AN) is a world renowned force of almost 100 ships vaying from Small Cruisers to Massive Aircraft carriers and battleships. The force, officially known as The Navy of the Republic of Auronitia was established in 1909. The navy currently has 4 classes of ships and is steadily growing with another class of ship currently in development. These 4 current models are: Vis Verntetiger Model A-1, Vliedekship Groot Model B-6, Admiraal Klass Kruiser Model A-23, and the Auronitian Duickboot Ballistiese Model C-13. The Navy currently has 16 035 active seamen with a reserve of aporximately 3500 seamen. The navy also emloys 20 450 desk workers, dockyard hands, ship builders, and operators. Army The Army of the Republic of Auronitia (ARA), though not as widely known as the Auronitian Navy, is still fairly well off compared to most average Militaries of the world. Being as advanced as Auronitia is, the military is much more advanced than any of it's african neighbours. There are currently 506 800 active personel in the Auronitian Army ranging from 18-50 years of age. The army has a total Budget of $US 1.572 billion dollars witch comes in at a total of 6.1% of the GDP. The commander in cheif of the army is General Jacob Lefrombois and the Minister of Defence is George Renlew. The Army consists of 12 tank divisions, 8 artillery divisions, 2 armoured vehicle divisions, and 32 divisions of foot soldiers. Sadly in the recent conflict between the Rebels in Lissabon and Auronitia a total of 104 Auronitian soldiers were killed. Air Force The Auronitian Air Force (AAF) is the aerial warfare service branch of the Auronitian Armed Forces. The Air Force is a military service within the Department of the Air force, one of the three military departments of the Department of Defence. The Air Force is headed by the civilian Seceratary of the Air Force, who is appointed by the President with the advice and consent of the Parliament. The highest-ranking military officer in the Department of the Air Force is the Cheif of Staff of the Air Force who exercises supervision over Air Force units, and serves as a member of the Joint Cheifs of Staff. Air Force combat forces are assigned, as directed by the Secretary of Defense, to the Combatant Commanders, and neither the Secretary of the Air Force nor the Chief of Staff have operational command authority over them. As of 2030 the Auronitian Air Force has 54,854 active personnel, 47,522 civilian personnel, 11,400 reserve personnel, 27,700 air guard personnel and a $9 billion budget. It operates 43 aircraft, and 3 satellites,making it one of the largest air forces in the world. The Auronitian Air Force provides air support to ground troops and aids in the recovery of troops in the field. Wonders of Auronitia *Voortrekker Monument- Pretoria *Oriental Plaza- Johannesburg Category:EOEP1 Category:Auronitia